In general, recreational toss games are not well-suited for both indoor and outdoor play. Further, most recreational toss games have at least one deficiency that affects its portability, flexibility of use, durability, and acceptable age of player. For example, a number of popular toss games are cumbersome to carry around, which is often due to the overall bulk and weight of the game set (e.g., Bocce ball, Horseshoes, Cornhole, etc.). Some toss games can only be played in specific areas (e.g., outdoors or indoors only) or terrains. For example, Bocce ball cannot be played on pavement or other hard, abrasive surfaces without scuffing or otherwise damaging the balls, and Horseshoes requires a pair of stakes to be immobilized in the ground. Further, even though Horseshoes and Bocce balls are designed to be played outdoors, they can damage a lawn. Lawn dart games must be played outdoors and are inherently dangerous to the players and observers of the game. Other toss games that are not easily portable due to bulk and weight, require game pieces that are not readily packable into their targets, while others include game pieces that can damage playing surfaces and that can themselves be damaged by particular playing surfaces. While various toss games are directed toward a particular age group, some toss games are not meant for all ages. For example, some toss games that require heavy tossing objects (e.g., Horseshoes) or that involve potentially dangerous tossing objects (e.g., lawn darts) are not suitable for the younger player.
Other deficiencies of current recreational toss games relate to the unpredictability of the tossing object, whether during the flight of the tossing object in the air or upon its landing. This unpredictability can leave the outcome of the game to chance rather than to skill. Another deficiency of current toss games relates to the lack of the target as being useful as a means for storing the tossing objects. Yet another deficiency in the toss game field is the lack of targets as being useful as memorabilia or as a decorative object for display while not in use in their related toss games.
The present invention is directed to addressing these and other deficiencies in the art.